vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Thalia Grace
Summary Thalia Grace is a Greek demigod daughter of Zeus and a close friend of Annabeth Chase and Luke Castellan. After her brother Jason was offered to Lupa, Thalia ran away from the abusive household she suffered in, later meeting Luke, whose situation was similar to hers. Together they roamed the streets together, slaying the monsters that would tail them as they tried to make ends meet. After an altercation with Halcyon Green, a demigod son of Apollo, the pair would meet Annabeth, who had also fled her home, and the trio promised to be a family together. However, after learning about the existence of Camp Half-Blood, Thalia sacrificed herself to buy time for her new surrogate family to escape as they were hounded by the Furies and an army of hellhounds, but was turned into a pine tree by her father Zeus, who did not want her soul to be left in Hades' hands. Years later, Thalia would be revived after Percy Jackson, a son of Poseidon, retrieved the Golden Fleece along with Annabeth. Thalia would later join the Hunters of Artemis to avoid being the child of the prophecy foretold to bring ruin or salvation to Olympus. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 6-C, likely higher Name: Thalia Grace Origin: Riordanverse Gender: Female Age: 15 biologically, 22 chronologically during the events of The Dark Prophecy (5 years older than Annabeth) Classification: Demigod Daughter of Zeus, Lieutenant of Artemis Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 1, Will never age or die of natural causes due to Artemis' blessing), Weapon Mastery, Air Manipulation, Weather Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Limited Clairvoyance (Occasionally gets visions of the future in his dreams), Fear Manipulation and Status Effect Inducement (Her shield possesses an aura that frightens those that look upon it), Resistance to Electricity Manipulation, Can sense incoming lightning bolts, Illusion Creation (Can manipulate the Mist and cause things to appear in front of those not resistant to it), Animal Manipulation (Can communicate with animals loyal to Artemis), Possibly Flight (All children of Zeus should have this ability, though she doesn't use it because she is scared of heights) Attack Potency: At least Island level, likely higher (As a child of Zeus, she should be comparable to other children of the Big Three, such as Hazel Levesque, who was able to destroy a small island. Fought and defeated Luke Castellan, who have fought and even once beaten Percy Jackson; also saved Luke's life "a dozen times" when travelling around with him and Annabeth. Hurt Percy with lightning and a push) Speed: High Hypersonic+ (Should be comparable to Jason Grace. Evaded the Nemean Lion's claws by close quarters. Managed to slash a cut on Luke Castellan's chest before the latter could react, and also kicked him off the cliff before he attempted to disarm her. Pushed Percy Jackson before he could react) Lifting Strength: Class E (Comparable to Jason and other Big Three demigods) Striking Strength: At least Island level, likely higher (Was able to beat Luke Castellan) Durability: At least Island level,, likely higher, even higher with electricity shields (Thalia Grace can manipulate her static electricity defensively to create a shield, which can deflect strikes from Luke Castellan's sword) Stamina: Very High (Fought alone against Hades's hordes of monsters and the three furies) Range: Extended melee range with Spear and Shield, hundreds of meters with her bow and powers) Standard Equipment: Aegis Shield, Collapsible Spear, Bow and Arrows, Hunting Knives Intelligence: As a demigod daughter of Zeus, Thalia is exceptionally gifted in the arts of war, defeating and disarming the likes of Luke Castellan, who was thought to be Camp Half-Blood's greatest swordsman in three hundred years, and doing battle against foes as mighty as Iapetus alongside other demigods like Percy Jackson. She had been slaying monsters long before she had received formal training, living on the streets for at least two years and temporarily fending off all three Furies at once. In addition, she has shown mastery over a wide variety of weapons, using a spear, a sword, a bow and arrow, and hunting knives over the course of her career. Weaknesses: Thalia suffers from acrophobia and is somewhat susceptible to offers of power, Can be very reckless and stubborn Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Percy Jackson Category:Female Characters Category:Book Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Demigods Category:Electricity Users Category:Air Users Category:Weather Users Category:Knife Users Category:Bow Users Category:Sword Users Category:Shield Users Category:Fear Users Category:Tier 6